The Corporation of Wolves
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: 4 spy business empires have rose up in the north, east, south, and west. Eriol, the north Sakura, the east Syaoran, the south and Tomoyo, the west. Read to find out more!
1. White Wolves Headquarters Captured!

**Chapter 1: White Wolves Headquarters Captured!**

In the business/spy world, 4 leaders rose up in north, east, west, and south. Eriol Hiiragizawa was the head of the Sapphire Wolves, Sakura Kinomoto was the head of the White Wolves, Syaoran Li was the head of the Amber Wolves, and Tomoyo Daidouji was the head of the Black Wolves. Each group had its own personal group of mage-users, sword-users, etc. However, a new evil arose in the Black Wolves region, Tomoyo Daidouji disappearing after 4 years of her reign. A man by the name of Jackson Duke emerged, changing the name of the Black Wolves into the Black Ravens. And now, Jackson Duke has begun to move against the other 3 world-wide businesses in the world…

On a chair in the White Wolves headquarters, a female wearing a white trench jacket, white pants, pink wife beater, cherry blossom earrings, and white boots decorated with cherry blossoms, and her hair which was long and brown. On her jacket there was a white wolf with a crown crest indicating she was the head of White Wolves. Her emerald eyes shone but weren't heartwarming at all but were instead fierce and commanding.

Sakura sighed as she looked out her office in the White Wolves Headquarters. She touched the pendant around her neck that she wore during her Cardcaptoring days in her childhood. Her two guardians had disappeared which she turned 15 and haven't appeared since. She grew up becoming the leader of the White Wolves business (Is now age 18). Besides her, Eriol Hiiragizawa was the leader of the Sapphire Wolves (Is now age 21), Syaoran Li the leader of the Amber Wolves (Is now age 21); as for the Black Wolves which was her cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji; someone by the name of Jackson took over the group, and she hasn't heard from Tomoyo since. She felt pretty worried about her cousin. Jackson was an annoying persistent male who had dark powers. She knew from one of their meetings that he was a powerful person that would be hard to deal with. She was pretty sure she would know after he had her up against the wall trying to make out with her. Of course, with her elite skills, she kicked his butt, except barely (if her brother Touya didn't make it in time). Now Touya had disappeared off to the other businesses to search for something interesting to do and she had no notes on him.

As she was about to close her eyes to brainstorm, a boom rocked the building making her eyes shoot open with annoyance. She looked to the window to meet amber orbs that did not belong to Syaoran Li. Instead they belonged to Jackson Duke! She moved quickly to the door but was blocked by the hand which slammed into it.

"Where do you think you're going babe?" Sakura flinched.

"Get the fuck away from me Jackson!" Sakura replied as she whirled a kick at him, which he blocked.

"And what if I say no?" He asked mockingly as he caught her leg. She whirled another punch but he caught her hand, and finally slammed him into the wall making him lose his hold on both her leg and arm.

"Well, I'm going to have to shut you out!" Sakura replied firmly as she summoned the Wood and the Sand with one finger. She sealed her door as she backed out making sand cover the room and wood cover the door. Jackson smiled evilly as a black aura covered him.

"I'm not letting you get away my cherry blossom."

Another boom rocked the White Wolves Headquarters. Around the headquarters, all of her team was occupied with fighting someone else. Sakura saw that her group members were gaining several wounds in the past seconds. She yelled, "Everyone to the escape door! No protests!" As her group members backed to the escape door, she blocked the others from going there by summoning her watery, fiery, earthy, and windy to push the opponents back. "But Sakura what about you?!" An amethyst eyed girl yelled above the noise. She had black long hair in pigtails, was wearing a similar outfit to Sakura's except hers were decorated in purple instead of pink. Sakura was unable to answer due to another blast came but it was next to where she was standing moments ago. As the smoke cleared…a figure wearing black emerged. Sakura gritted her teeth as Kuumei gasped.

"Well…well Sakura. You were trying to escape?" The opponent was none other than Jackson; He had an amused smile on his face his amber orbs shining with pleasure.

"Shut it Jackson!" Sakura yelled above the noise and threw her hand out. Jackson did the same.

"Jump, come to my heed! Shield, protect the others! Sword, come to my hand! Fight, raise my strength! Kuumei, get out of here!" Sakura yelled as her powers as the Card Mistress came to her command and her friend blinked back tears and shook her head. She ran towards Sakura, slashing several of the men that were with Jackson on the way with her magically summoned sword.

"Why…you are deciding to settle this with magic? Sorry my sweet, but you are bound to lose." Jackson smirked as he sent a black blast at Sakura who blocked it with her sword.

"I'll never give up." Sakura replied back coldly.

"Wrong move darling." Jackson said before appearing right next to Sakura who tried to slash him. He used his hand to grab the sword before breaking it to pieces. Sakura fell down to the ground clutching her heart due to her card's hurt including some other pains she had long before this battle, but not before trying to land a hit on Jackson. Jackson easily dodged and was about to plunge his hand to hold her neck when Kuumei lunged a kick at him diverting his attention. Jackson caught her leg before she could do so and flipped her around slamming her into the ground.

"Kuumei!" Sakura exclaimed in horror.

"You can't beat me." He said in a singsong voice as he picked up Kuumei by her black hair. Her purple orbs glowed in response blinding him as well as everyone else. She thrusted her sword into Jackson's chest making him cringe at the impact.

"Transportus!" Kuumei yelled at weakly pointing her hand towards Sakura making her glow brightly as a circle consisting of a moon and a tiger glowed underneath her as well as the rest of the White Wolves group.

"No!" Jackson growled. He put his free hand to her neck and held her up as he zapped her with his black energy, but it was too late; Sakura had vanished as well as the rest of the team. Kuumei's scream echoed throughout the White Wolves Headquarters and she was thrown onto the ground gasping in pain as she choked out blood.

"Damn you, bitch. That Cherry Blossom could have been mine! I'm going to make you pay, with interest." Jackson spat angrily as Kuumei passed out in his hands.

"Li-sama, White Wolves has fallen to Black Wolves attack." An amber-dressed man with gray eyes looked solemnly at a figure in royal amber trench jacket standing near the window. His hand banged on the window sill.

"What happened to Sakura?!" He yelled angrily.

"There is still no report of Kinomoto-sama, Li-sama." The man replied. Li angrily slammed his hand down and started to curse silently. A voice spoke across his curses making him stop and turn towards the speaker.

"Li, did you forget? She was still hurt from the battle with you. You got her badly with your thunder. You healed pretty quickly due to her kind heart in using heal on you. And she didn't bother about herself. Stupid sister. Including the fact that her two guardians disappeared during her childhood which lowered her defense powers a bit. But there is a possibility she didn't get captured." An onyx-eyed man stepped out of the shadows. Li's amber orbs whirled at his statement.

"Touya, how the hell did you get in here?!" Li exclaimed as he recognized the speaker.

"Excuse me? You think me, a top ranked spy not able to get through your traps? You must be dreaming!" Touya spat back angrily. Li and Touya have a glaring match before a cough breaks it apart.

"Where's Sakura?" Li and Touya's eyes widen and they turn towards the two newcomers.

"Why the hell are you so freaking tall now?!" Li's mouth drops open and Touya goes speechless in shock. In front of them stood the 2 guardians of the Clow book, Yue and Kerberos in their real forms, the two who disappeared during their past.

"What the fuck?!" Li and Touya both yelled as the two guardians cover their ears and waited for a response.

Eriol Hiiragizawa smiled as he looked into his crystal ball revealing what was happening in the Amber Wolves headquarters.

"Eriol, there's trouble on Sakura's end." A pink haired female with pink wings and in a black dress floated in the air looking into a mirror. Sakura was unconscious in the woods of her domain, the Cherry Blossom Woods as well as Kuumei being held in Jackson's hands.

"Nakuru, do you know all the blueprints on the Black Wolves headquarters?" Eriol asked.

"You mean the Black Ravens?" Another voice interrupted the conversation. Eriol and Nakuru turned towards the new speaker who was a black lion with wings similar looking to Kerberos.

"But their name was originally the Black Wolves, Spinel." Nakuru said.

"Yes, but ever since Jackson took over after defeating Tomoyo-san he changed the name to Ravens." Spinel replied back lazily. Nakuru glared and motioned to Spinel the death look and was about to speak before Eriol slammed his fist on the table in front of him interrupting the two.

"Enough you two. Don't mention anything about Tomoyo in front of me again! Anyway this Jackson guy…seems to follow some another prophecy due to Clow Reed's research. We have to find out which one it is, or else destruction will dominate the world. Time is running out." Eriol said as he pulled out another book from the shelf to look at.

"Yes master." His two guardians replied and went back to researching while they both sweatdropped at their master's anger about Tomoyo.

What will happen in the next chapter?

Will Eriol find out which prophecy is occurring now?

Will Li and Touya find out why the 2 guardians of the Clow book have now returned?

Will Kuumei be able to survive?

What has happened to the rest of the White Wolves team?

Tune in next time, on the next chapter: **Tortured Play**!


	2. Tomoyo's back!

In the darkness of a hidden underground tunnel below the Black Ravens' territory, a purple hair female with too many scratches and wounds to count, gasped as she made it out of a collapsed heap of millions of rocks. Her amethyst eyes lightened weakly as she saw that she had made it out of the heap of rocks. Her once pure white skin was covered with several years of dirt and her hair had grown to her feet. Her outfit was torn in several places but it was still intact in the front, had a crown crest that indicated she was the leader of the Black Wolves.

"Jackson…I'll get my revenge on you…soon…" She muttered weakly as she grasped the wall for support to walk. Tears started to fall on the floor as she recalled her last memory before she had woken up underneath her team members who had protected her from the collapse of the ceiling. "Ryutaro, Ciel, Mimi, Fay…why did you have to die…from protecting me?" She collapsed on the floor due to her injuries and her weak power. Before she blacked out however, she whispered the words, "Wolfis Klcab…appearatus…" and as her eyes slowly closed, a faint black outline of something appeared. The faint outline was a black-haired guy with spiky black bangs and hair and his eyes was a mysterious black. "Daidouji-sama."

Syaoran's eyes widened as he once again felt a familiar aura spark through him. "Daidouji's aura!"

"You feel her aura?!" Kero exclaimed in surprise as Yue calmly sighed.

Eriol who was holding a book dropped it as he felt a shock go through him. "Tomoyo…" he said with his eyes widening and he immediately ran out of the room leaving Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon confusedly following him.

Sakura's eyes opened as she too felt a shock. "Tomoyo-chan…I can feel your aura again…" She whispered as she sat up slowly with a few tears coming down her cheeks.

Jackson growled as he felt a feeling of insecurity appear. "Who the fuck is causing me to feel insecure?" He bammed the nearest thing next to him as he got angry. The nearest thing happened to be the wall, and it collapsed within a few seconds.

A nameless girl with overflowing silver hair and light gray eyes stood up from her spot on a cliff and stared at the star covered sky before her. "Rai-kun…I'll come rescue you from the evil clutches once these black scars fade away." The wind softly blew a breeze and her cloak lifted slightly revealing an entirely darkened left hand before it was covered up again.

Uh…sorry for the late update ; look! there's something in the sky! runs away


End file.
